


牧羊人 Goatherd

by Mr_Spirit



Series: DEATH Ben and Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative University, Ben became DEATH, Death, NO LOVE RELATIONSHIP, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 關於瀕死Five和放牧靈魂的死神Ben
Series: DEATH Ben and Hargreeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140170
Kudos: 4





	牧羊人 Goatherd

**_牧羊人 Goatherd_ **

一片黄沙，这儿不该有活物。

这是Five落在沙丘顶端时的首要想法，他只记得一颗子弹，一道蓝光，一声刺耳的尖叫和一串钻心的疼痛。他以为自己又时空跳跃到了错误时间点，不是1960年代，也不是2019年，这里看起来可能是古埃及时期的尼罗河畔？

也许是吧，Five想，只有这样才能符合他放眼望去的漫漫黄沙，从黑褐到亮橘色，他的周遭不存在除了黄和橙色色轮以外的颜色，就连天空都是泛着金边的灰色。但这里不干燥，不炎热，不刺眼，阳光从头顶直冲而下，把男孩掌心流淌的鲜血照得金黄，让手心的鲜血像金沙一样顺着他的手掌低落，砸在沙子上迅速被流沙吞没。

可Five感觉不到手心的任何痛感，他清楚记得自己腹部有两处枪伤，大臂残留着玻璃割痕和蹩脚的缝合线，喉结上还有半个鞋印……他真的不疼不累，更多的只是迷茫和恍惚——周围的每个黄色沙丘看起来一模一样，没有任何差别。Commission的顶级杀手Five身处野外竟然辨别不出方向，不知东南西北也无以认得阴面阳面。

除此之外，这儿也太安静了，Five抬脚走了两步，能看见沙砾小心翼翼地窜过他肮脏不堪的保龄球鞋，却没有发出一丝咯拉咯拉的摩擦声。他也能眯眼望到远处的某个沙丘被阵风卷起尖顶，高高的凸起变成扁扁的平台，无声无息。

当Five猜他迟早变成脱水干尸死在这儿时，他听到了铃声，是清脆的金属撞击声音，像极了妈妈早晨叫大家起床的手摇铃。

一个黑色的直立竖条由远到近地放大，它像会出现在恐怖片里的长条人，又像海水中招摇的黑色水草，随黄色沙浪摇摆着往Five的方向挪动。他们距离50米时（Five猜的，人在沙漠里很难准确判定方向），他看清那是个比自己高不了多少的人形，披着长长的黑色兜帽，从阴沉沉的兜帽下冒出两只黑色油亮的山羊角。

好了，Five几乎肯定他在做梦，正常世界里无论哪个年代都不会出现长着山羊角的人——除非是话剧演出或者转动物基因的人类。Five深吸一口气打断“转动物基因人类”的想法，他不想再见到一个山羊版本的Luther。

人形靠近Five，近得抬手就能碰到他，Five双手蓄积亮蓝色的超能力，戒备但不畏惧地回望——对方礼貌但不谦卑地弯腰，伸手放下兜帽显露出来一头整洁黑发、一双下垂眼角、一对明亮的黑色眼睛。

“Number Five，你还不该来这儿。”Ben Hargreeves对他说。

“那你又在这儿做什么呢，弟弟。”Five干涩地问，先于见到亡者的震惊，他就这么突兀又自如地问了。

“放牧，Five。”

“这里不可能有羊。”

“我在放牧灵魂。”Ben挪开了几步，撩起黑色兜帽下摆，放出一群棉花糖似的白色黑脸绵羊。它们翻滚轱辘着，从极其不相符的严肃死神袍子里跑出来，小碎步又蹦又跳，顺着金色沙丘出溜滑到沙丘谷底。纯白羊毛上滚满了黄色沙子，被日落时分溅到谷底的金光照得发亮，像沾满橙子味跳跳糖的甜腻儿童食品。Ben满不在乎地把袍子下摆堆成一团，牧羊手杖横在腿上，就地坐下后扭头对Five说：“你可以和我坐着休息一会，但你不能呆太久。”

“你已经死了，对吗？已经过了17年。”Five迟疑着，还不想坐在长着山羊角Ben的身边。

“我也没有说我现在是活着的。”Ben咧嘴笑了，露出两颗狡黠的虎牙。

他没有撒谎，Five肯定。他们太多年没有面对面对话，成年人Ben的样子也是Five第一次见，但男人坦诚神色和他小时候模样如出一辙。

也许Five真的可以休息一会。

Five用力在自己身上擦干净手心残留的干血，不让它沾到沙子直接一屁股坐在沙丘上。他坐下的一瞬，全身力气都被延绵不绝的沙子吸收，它们收走了Five两周来所有的疲惫和焦虑，吸走了他的紧张和不安，甚至带走了他时刻警惕的思考能力。

他不能控制自己地想要躺在那群绵羊身上，没人能拒绝在世界末日前狂奔八天后送到眼前的柔软毯子，没人能拒绝看一场波澜壮阔的沙漠日落，也没人能拒绝和45年未见的兄弟面对面交谈。

“我想再待一会，世界末日可没有这样的日落。”

但是这个浑身漆黑的Ben拒绝了Five唯一的请求。

“你还不属于这儿，老哥。”Ben依然说的很熨帖，很委婉但不容反驳地拒绝了他。Ben伸出手，两只一大一小的黑面羊自觉凑到他手边，用鼻尖顶着男人长满老茧的手掌。Ben应该做这行很久了，Five能认出这种属于劳动者的茧子，因为末日时代的Five也长过不少老茧。

在Five为数不多与Ben有关的记忆里，他几乎不会拒绝什么：Ben会把Five最喜欢的故事书先让给他看（即使Ben已经等了三个星期）；Ben会把甜腻的草莓味甜甜圈掰成两半，推给Five比较大的一半；Ben会端坐在Five面前的地毯上，看着哥哥炫耀似地发动超能力，牙齿咬着下唇蓄力，小号拳头被蓝光笼罩，使出吃奶的劲儿仅仅让自己移动三厘米，而Ben还会为他鼓掌。

而如今的Hargreeves大宅已经被Commission的特工轰掉大半，Ben、Five和Vanya一起分享儿童图画书的飘窗平台此时正扎着半截断裂房梁。

“我的身体不属于2019年，我的脑子不属于1963年，你觉得我还能去哪儿呢，Ben？”

“你属于五个恼人的Hargreeves，他们不能没有你……”Ben用手肘推了推Five，让他从沙地上站起来。“六个，还要加上你，我会好好和Klaus念叨你的黑袍子。”

Five扬起嘴角开玩笑地说了句“nice dress”，而Ben深吸一口气，终于露出他全身上下最奇异的部位：缠着狰狞触手凸起的羊蹄。他歪着头，手掌托腮，让身后倾泻而下的金色落日勾勒身廓。“你明明是最聪明的一个，Five，为什么你还没有认识到我已经不属于Hargreeves？我是死神，放牧和引导灵魂是我现在的日常工作。这里是生死之间的夹缝，太阳真正落下时你就真的不能回到现世，Five！”

直到这一刻，Five才真的正视Ben的眼睛，它们是熟悉温吞的浓黑色，但黑色深处是Five不能触摸也不能探索的未知。Five凝视着弟弟，窜着脊背而上的不是如临大敌的恐惧，也不是肾上腺素飙升的激动，只有一句简单的“禁止通行”。

Ben Hargreeves是死神的代称，他和他相差的不是45年或13年的岁月年数，而是截然不同的意识与灵魂。

Five Hargreeves跨越了时间，自傲地以为他可以囊括和维护“所有”Hargreeves，但只要他还“活着”，他就不能跨越流淌地狱的熔岩，不能坐以待毙看着沙漠边缘的太阳落下。

他站了起来，双手颤抖着握拳激起一圈蓝光。Five感到更深的疼痛，听到越来越大的尖叫声，眼前蓝光更加炫目，子弹穿破空气的轨道清晰可见。黑衣Ben与白色绵羊离他越来越远，黄沙和日落最后化成眼底金光，Five喉咙发紧，对Ben说“很高兴见到你”。

Ben独自坐在辽阔无人的沙丘上，回应道：“我们还会再见，Five。”


End file.
